


[podfic] Mistakes, they're memories made

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: Sam deliberates the legitimacy of fortunes and worries his soulless-self may have let on too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mistakes, they're memories made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistakes, they're memories made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261654) by [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered). 



> This is or [glovered](http://glovered.livejournal.com/) for [fandauction](http://fandauction.livejournal.com/).

**Text Link:** [Mistakes, they're memories made](http://glovered.livejournal.com/13744.html) written by glovered  
 **Length/size:** 29:14 min, 13.8MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1rzg3uv7atzh72a/Mistakes%2C_they're_memories_made.mp3) [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vu2jqfbfd9fin7b/Mistakes%2C_they're_memories_made.m4b)  
  
 **Author's Summary:** Sam deliberates the legitimacy of fortunes and worries soulless-self may have let on too much.  
  



End file.
